The Black Haired Heiress
by Ookami No JST
Summary: Gaara was a normal goth in plain sight, eyeliner, glare, bullies, metal head, but to tell the truth he isn't normal at all his best friend is a vampire, his exgirlfriend is a whore, and his band have some very interesting fans, that bite. STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

What up people? I just thought because no one else has done it. I would make a Naruto/ Chronicles of Vladimir Tod crossover. In this story people cuss a LOT. So lets get this chapter started.

Author's pov!

* * *

Gaara got out of bed at 3:00. He hated school and today he hated school even more. They were getting two new students in his homeroom. _Great. Just fucking great. I have to go to school and deal with new students today. They are supposed to be girls. I bet they are just like Sakura _he thought. Sakura used to be a really nice girl in eighth grade. Her and Gaara actually dated the whole school year. Then she had to leave for the summer and when she came back her hair had been grown out and now all she wore pink. She had practically went from band geek status to popular bitch status in only three months. Gaara hated the new Sakura to the last bit of her existence. The thing that bothered Gaara the most was how she acted around him right before he broke up with her. If she saw him in the hall she would always ask someone where her eyeliner went. Sakura was the queen bitch in the school now, she had pushed the goth groups into call her 'Queen of the Bad Taste in Clothes People'. Gaara bitterly walked to his dresser.

When he was done getting dressed he examined himself. He wore a black shirt that had red writing saying 'top three list of things. 1. Blood 2. Blood 3. Music', black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse with once white, now red shoe laces.

"Perfect," he said and walked out the house_._

* * *

Yeah I am being lazy and cutting this short. Next chapter will be longer I promise. And not rushed like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

J.S.T.: yeah this is boring considering the _only _person in this story that I don't want to kill so far is ignoring me

Gaara: hn

J.S.T.: fine I will make you dance around the school like a ballerina and ask Sakura out.

Sakura: that would be what he deserves.

Gaara: *death glaring at both of them*

J.S.T.: I will do it and that doesn't work on me baka. Now I have to disclaim this I do NOT own any of the characters and or songs in this story. This chapter is in Gaara's pov. Oh one last thing. Gaara would you say it?

Gaara:*death glaring* fine. If you see anything in _italic _I am thinking. Now go to the chapter before I get stuck with her. And if you see these () that is the author making stupid remarks on what I am telling.

Chapter two

I walked in the school building only to hear, "Has anyone seen my eyeliner. Oh there it is, but why is it on his face?" Sakura had said. She made me want to kill her every time I walked by her. Not because she was my ex, because she was the biggest bitch I would ever meet. I was already having a bad enough day. I just couldn't wait till after school today was Tuesday and like any other Tuesday the band came together for practice. We consisted of Neji Hyuga on bass, Itachi Uchiha on guitar, Naruto Uzimaki on guitar 2, Shino Aburame on drums, Kiba Inuzuka backup singer, and me, Sabaku No Gaara, lead singer. I walked into the wall next to the doorway to my homeroom. "HAHAHA!" I heard from Naruto as I backed into him."Dude. You must have been really lost in your thoughts to miss the doorway. You never miss the doorway. Are you wondering about the new girls?" Naruto said teasingly as we walked _through_ (Gaara: hey don't emphasis on through)the doorway. We walked to our normal seats in the back. I sat in the back right corner, Naruto left the seat on my left empty and sat on the to the left of that seat.

Kiba came rushing in the class, and sat on Naruto's left, "Okay I just saw the new girls, they are hot like really hot. I am definitely going to ask one out," just then Vlad ran into the class and sat on my left, he was our band's manager. He got us gigs at places that we would have never think of trying to get to perform at. Vlad is my best friend, and he has been trying me to go out and date for quite some time, but all the girls that want me are groupies and they aren't groupies during school hours. In fact they act like I am the plague during school.

"Hey. How are you Gaara? Did you bring your iPod?" he smirked at me. He knew my answer. So I just gave him my infamous 'Why are you even asking?' look, "Okay so which band are you going to listen to?"

"I am trying to decide between Poetic Insomniac and Bullet For My Valentine. Which one do you want to listen to, Vlad-san?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it. I listen to Poetic Insomniac almost everyday. So Bullet For My Valentine," he said as if it were really hard to choose.

"Let me get it ready and when the new girls walk in we will put the headphones in."

"Why cant we just do the mischievous demon thing and hook it up to the school speakers? That sounds much more fun," he had a evil smirk on his face. That is my favorite of his smiles cause you cant say no when he has that smile on.

"I guess it was a good thing we got to class a half hour early. Come on we have to hurry," I gave him the closest thing I have to a smile (A/N he barely ever does this too), the evil smirk that can and has made grown men cry, "Guys we will be back before class starts," Vlad and I walked out of the room. We hurried down the hall to get to the principle's office luckily we got to school early enough to beat the school secretary. The principle was in the restroom, which I guess was lucky. I guesstimated we had two minutes to complete our task. I quickly hooked up my iPod to the microphone and set an alarm for when the morning announcements started I hid my iPod and the cord behind the machine. Vlad and I have done this many times and they have never found the iPod. We ran out the door just as we heard flushing. Vlad just looked at me with a smile. Then he closed his eyes. I decided to join him for a second. Suddenly my eyes shot open as I was knocked backwards. I landed on my ass. I looked to my right to see Vlad on his ass too. We both looked up at the same time to see Bill Jensen and Tom Gaiber. _Oh, great. What do they want? Here comes the pain well it will hurt on the inside but I wont let them have the satisfaction of me pleading or anything along that line. _

"Look what we have here, Tom. Goth Boy and Raccoon Boy. So which one of you want to have me? And which one of you wants Tom?" Bill asked looking at us. Vlad and I wouldn't give up our pride quite yet, "No request okay. Tom you get Goth Boy, and I will get Raccoon Boy," Bill grabbed me by the shirt and threw me up against two lockers, and Tom doing to the same to Vlad. They were about to punch us when we heard, "Stop," we looked over to see two girls they both had black hair, one with light blue eyes the other one with gray eyes. They both had on all black from head to toe. Bill and Tom let go of us. They were literally drooling over the girls.

"Come here you two," the one with blue eyes said in a fairly seductive manner. Tom and Bill pointed to themselves. She shook her head no but still somehow made it look seductive. The other two boys pointed at us and she gave a nod. Vlad and I walked over to them, "Well, bye boys it was nice meeting you," yet somehow she still sounded seductive. We all walked towards away heading towards the classrooms.

As we started walking past the classrooms I noticed we were getting closer to room 203 (that is Gaara and Vlad's homeroom), "Well I am Snow Anderson, and this is my sister, she is blind but don't underestimate her. We are from America. What is your name?" the blue-eyed girl said putting her hand out for us to shake. She smiled, I could have sworn I seen the slightest bit of a fang.

"Vladimir Tod, but please call me Vlad. Pleased to meet you. I am actually from America too," Vlad said taking her hand to shake, "And who do we have here?" he said grabbing the other girl's hand. Snow's sister grabbed Vlad's wrist and spun it making a loud POP! I could tell by how he screamed, "OWWW SHIT THAT HURTS!" it was broken. Snow and I cracked up laughing and kept laughing till it hurt. Getting a hold of ourselves, we took our hand off our stomachs. I looked at my best friend, who had his mouth wide open staring at me.

"What?"

"You are laughing actually laughing. And I hate you for not helping me up," Vlad said not even half serious about the last part.

"October (A/N yeah I know lots of OOC on the character but it is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want with it, well not what ever but you get what I mean)," the blind bad ass girl said.

"Huh?" the two of us asked.

"My name it is October," she said.

"Well it was nice to meet you October, but next time someone asks for your name, can you not brake their wrist?" Vlad asked rubbing the broken wrist.

"But what is the fun in that?" October asked and from that moment I knew all four of us were going to be good friends, yeah that sounded cheesy, but oh well.

"Vlad you might want to get to the nurse while we get to class," Snow said.

"Yeah okay, but at least I get a front row seat," Vlad said with a devious smile and started to walk off.

"Okay I have no clue what he meant, we seriously need to get to class," the girls said, one barely audible, while the other sounded just a perky as Naruto. We all walked to the end of the hall, to Kakashi-sensei's class. And I was about to go in when I seen the girls were still there.

"Are you guys stalking me or what?" I asked.

"This is our class too nimrod," October said. I knew that she could kick my ass if she really wanted too, and what she did to Vlad back there just proved it even more. I decided just to walk in sure I would be late and so would they, but what the hell do I care? I come in late almost everyday, because of Vlad and my mischievous sides. I walked in and the two girls followed. I quickly bowed to Kakashi and went on my way to my seat, noticing Shino and Neji had gotten to the class room. The girls bowed to Kakashi.

"You must be the new students, errr," Kakashi said after the bow. _well no duh baka._

"Snow, and O-" Snow stopped saying her sister's name as she saw the glare from her. The blind eyes looked like she could see something that most people couldn't see. She 'looked' one by one stopping at me and having a smile that said "I know something you don't, I know something you don't!".

"Uhh what was that last name, again? I didn't hear you," Kakashi said leaning closer to the girls.

"My name is Amaya," October said._ Why is she using a fake name?_

"Snow-san, your guide for the school is Gaara," as Kakashi said this I heard the whole class gasp well except October, Snow and me. _Dramatic much? _What Snow said next surprised everyone, and I mean everyone.

"I would have it no other way," she sweetly smiled in my direction.

"Okay," Kakashi said still a little stunned, "Amaya-san your guide for the school is Vlad-san," if Vlad was here he would have jumped up and yelled "YES!" which everyone who didn't know my best friend would stare with their mouths wide open and probably whisper, "I thought he was gay," or something along the lines. It isn't everyday you see a goth boy jumping in the air and yelling yes. Wait scratch that, it isn't everyday you see a goth vampire jumping in the air saying yes. Kakashi finally noticing the boy gone he asked, "Where is Mr. Vlad?" he looked to see if he was in the hall.

"He went to the nurse's office. He 'fell' and broke his wrist," I said, we didn't have to raise our hand in Kakashi's class, he also used our first name. that is what I liked about Kakashi. He is my favorite teacher even though he reads those perverted books, almost no one knew what those books are, but we all know not to take Kakashi's books or automatic fail in his class. I looked at the clock, cause I had gotten bored of what the girls were talking about. _5 more minutes._ Snow saw me look at the clock, and by the way she looked at me I Must have had a mischievous look in my eyes.

"Well if you are finished with questions, go sit where ever you like, and free day everyone," Kakashi said sitting in at his desk going to a drawer, and finding his Icha Icha book. Snow wanted to sit on my left but she noticed Vlad's book bag on the chair, so she sat in front of me. October sat to her left. A note hit Snow's desk. She read it and 'accidentally' dropped it at my feet. She grabbed it and sat it in my lap. The feel of her hands on my legs made my dick twitch. _Why the hell did my dick just twitch?_ I grabbed the note before anyone could tell I had it. I started to read it

**You are going to want to stay away from Gaara, and his band.**

**They are awful people.**

**Naruto rapes girls.**

**Itachi and Neji rape guys, and girls.**

**Kiba cheats on everything including when in a relationship.**

**Shino stalks girls then rapes them, then kills them**

**Vlad is into cutting girls during sex.**

**And Gaara well Gaara is my hotter than hot bf.**

**And why don't you come sit with us?**

**And you can bring the creepy girl with you.**

**You are really pretty, Snow.**

**And I love your name.**

**Sakura Haruno**

Snow looked at me with questioning eyes, and wrote something down and somehow still concealed it being passed to me. _Her hand writing is very neat_. It read.

**I didn't know you had a band.**

**What is the name?**

**Who is Naruto, Itachi, Neji, Kiba and Shino?**

**And is all that stuff true?**

**I didn't know you had a girlfriend. :(**

**I cant believe she called Oct-Amaya creepy!**

**Oh I outta punch her lights out.**

**Very pissed,**

**Snow**

I slightly chuckled at the last of note. I quickly scribbled down my reply. _wait she put a frowny face after the mention I had a girlfriend, which I do not._ I reread my reply,

**Poetic Insomniac.**

**I will introduce you guys after class.**

**Great Neji is probably texting Itachi about what went on last night.**

**And no all that stuff is a lie.**

**Naruto is one of the most gentle people that I have met, he would never touch a girl in any way she didn't want. And he would have to love her to **

**Itachi and Neji are gay, and are in a relationship with each other.**

**Shino just likes bugs, and he will follow a bug across the world a girl, he would rather kill himself.**

**Kiba only cheats on history tests.**

**And how the hell should I know if Vlad is into that? I am not his lover. Nooo I am straight.**

**And I don't have a girlfriend, she is my EX-girlfriend. :) :) :) :)**

**And why is October using a fake name?**

**I do surprisingly agree with Sakura on two things, you are hot, and your name is a suiting name.**

**Oh yeah and go sit with Sakura.**

**Gaara, the demon panda**

I pulled the guys over so I could talk to them. I caught a glimpse of a blush form on her cheeks as she read the note, I could tell that it was probably from the compliments I gave her, but as soon as the blush was gone she got up and explain everything to her sister or so I think, and went to sit with Sakura and her goons.

* * *

And finished.

Gaara: Snow you are pretty.

Snow: *blushing uncontrollably* th-thanks. You are hot.

Sakura: stay away from my man bitch!

Gaara: I am not your man, Sauce-Gay is! Get away from her, and me.

Sakura: But I-I love y-

JST: Shut up before I kill you, Sakura! Uyiko would you do the honors.

Uyiko: REVIEW! If you want cyber cookies.

Gaara:*Perks up* Cookies!

JST: no Gaara they are for the reviewers but if you be nice I could maybe sneek you out a batch.

Gaara: ok I be nice now. Wait to who?

Alyx: to JST, Uyiko, and me!

Gaara: ok as long as I don't have to be nice to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Gaara? What is with the pretty girl passing notes to you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked and nudged me every time he said huh. That annoying bastard.

"We were just talking about how she and her sister saved Vlad's and my asses," I said, "Then when Sakura asked her to come sit with her and to stay away from us, she asked about the band, so now she wants to meet you guys," I skipped half of our note tossing for there own egos, and that I didn't want to hear Naruto go "Gaara and the new girl laying in bed F-U-" okay I think you get it.

"Are you sure that is all Gaara? You know I am dying to know," Neji said. He is such an uke. I heard the sound of choking. I turned around to see Snow and October fake choking like someone had strangled them.

"WHAT IS THAT SHIT?" October said.

"Miss Amaya language," Kakashi said not even lifting his head from his perverted book.

"Sorry. Snow, I think we should go sit with our friend, Gaara. 'Cause anyone who listens to that sh-" her mouth was covered by her sister's hand, but once the word had completely left October's mouth her mouth was uncovered, " are bi-" her mouth was covered again. A second later the mouth was uncovered.

"Oc-Amaya shut up," Snow said catching on her name. she quickly pulled her sister to the back, "Hi, again. This class is really boring. What do we have next?" Snow asked. I smelt something sort of familiar, blood. I looked at Snow guessing where the blood would be coming from. I looked at her hand and sure enough her hand was bleeding meaning her sister bit her, not a big surprise.

"Woah what is with you hand?" Naruto asked getting the attention of the whole class. Neji slapped the back of his head.

"Naruto. That isn't very polite maybe it isn't coming from her hand."

"NO it is coming from my hand. She bit me," Snow said. I still love the way it roles off my tongue, Snow, Snow, Snow, okay lets get back before I get too distracted. Snow put her hand towards her mouth. _Wait are those fang marks. Holy shit is October a vampire? Hah then her and Vlad do have something in common. Now that I am looking closer Snow is sucking up the blood. Are they both vampires? That would be so cool. Although I am just a drudge, now I feel left out. Sad face._

"HHHHEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO EEEAAARRRRTTTTTHHHH TTTTOOO GGGGGAAAAARRRAAAA," Naruto calls me, braking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Don't we need to be introduced?"

"You are big boys and girls introduce yourselves," I said relaxing back a little.

"Please Panda-kun. Will you do it for me?" Snow gave me the puppy dog eyes. The light blue and her pale complexion making it irresistible.

"Fine," I hadn't even realized that she called me Panda-kun, "This is Kiba, don't sit next to him in history, unless you are horrible at history like he is. He is backup singer," I pointed to the boy with brown hair that was sort of spiked that reached the middle of his neck. He had brown eyes that matched chocolate, and he had red fang looking things on his cheeks, some family tattoo. He wore a black slipknot shirt, black with red stitching cargo pants, and black and red vans, "This is Neji. You girls might get along," the long haired boy gave me the best glare he could make. The rest of the band members started chuckling trying not to burst with laughter at the Hyuga, "I am kidding he is just the uke," Neji's glare subsided, "Also he plays base, and he is completely and utterly in love with Itachi," I say the last part quite dramatically. The band starts laughing but not loud enough for Kakashi to tell us to be quiet.

"Okay I think Gaara is unfit to say the inroductions," Neji says trying to get me to stop making fun of him but it is just so easy.

"I am done teasing you anyway. Next is Naruto, he is obsessed with ramen so NEVER under any circumstances bring ramen to school." I point at the blonde.

"Isn't saying he is obsessed with ramen an understatement, Gaara?" a voice behind us calls. I know that voice and I hate it. I turn having a glare on my face. The guy just looks at me as if there is no hard feelings between us.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to meet these lovely ladies. After all tonight these twins will be screaming my name. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Why don't we ditch class to go to the bathroom ladies?" Sasuke smirks. October, Snow and my eyes twitch.

"OH let me tell you something a-"October's mouth was closed with Snow's good hand. It was not let go.

"No let me tell you something bas-" I covered Snow's mouth with my hand.

"OH no ladies you should never have to talk to something that pretty much screams stds. I will tell him. If you get the fu-"Naruto covered my mouth I bit him, hard. Naruto let go holding his hand. Snow bit my hand confirming that she wasn't a vampire but she did bite hard. I let go. October bit Snow's hand not only making it bleed but it to start gushing.

"Really, Sis? You had to bite me that hard?"

"What I am hungry," that confirmed that October was a vampire.

"Here I will take you to the bathroom and play doctor with you," Sasuke suggested. October almost punched him in the face.

"I will take you to the nurse's office. If you want of course. I wont force you," I say sweetly. I don't know why though. Snow smiles.

"Sure."

"Hey, Kakashi I am taking her to the nurse's office."

"Okay have fun you two and don't forget to be back before the bell rings, so make it a quicky," Both Snow and I glare at the teacher. I see Sakura glaring at Snow. We walk out the door.

"Perverted teacher," I grab Snow's arm and we head to the nurse's office.


End file.
